


The Contained Creature Studies: Case File 2583- 3937

by Blue_lotus



Series: The Contained Creature Studies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Evil Corporations, Monsters, SCP inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_lotus/pseuds/Blue_lotus
Summary: Two friends investigate an old building and discover the sinister secrets that hid behind the name of Carlton Chemical Studies.





	The Contained Creature Studies: Case File 2583- 3937

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for a class back in February, give or take. I had a lot of fun writing this and want to share it with you.
> 
> And yes, it was inspired by the SCP lore, but it's not SCP.

The cool air whipped the woman’s brown hair as she sped down the dirt road toward her destination. One hand gripped the leather steering wheel while the other was draped outside the open window, casually tapping out the beat of a rock song against the Jeep door. 

Brooklyn Sherringham was on a mission, her green eyes scanning the forest surrounding the empty road. Dense foliage surrounded her and covered the sky above, the sunlight barely piercing through the leaves. 

“Are we there yet?” a voice whined. Brooklyn looked to her right and saw her friend slouched over in his seat, brown eyes blankly staring at the road in front of them. Brooklyn could see the strands of red hair poking out of his hat, dancing in the wind as she drove. 

“Are you five?” she asked, raising one of her eyebrows. 

There was a sudden beeping noise, coming from the GPS. 

“Turn right and travel for five miles,” the small box droned. 

Brooklyn obliged, turning the wheel to the right. The car maneuvers its way down a narrow, worn path, bushes crushed under the wheels. Her eyes stared at the path in front of her, the headlights illuminating the way. There was nothing else except her and the woods. 

“Why did I agree to do this with you, again?” Andrew prompted as he straightened up from his spot. “There’s not going to be anything interesting, Lyn.” 

Brooklyn scoffed. “Because you owe me one? I seem to recall you promising that after I spent literally hours helping you with a project that you pushed off until the last minute.” She glanced over to her friend just to see him scowling at her. “I would’ve taken Benny, but he’s sick and I don’t like going alone on these things. I’d rather not die because I couldn’t move from a broken leg.” 

“Then why not go sometime later?” 

“Because this is the only time that my schedule is clear, and I don’t want to pass up this opportunity? Suck it up, Andrew. Maybe you’ll like it. We could find something cool.” 

There was a brief pause before Brooklyn looked to her friend. “Besides you need to get out more. Your skin is whiter than my future,” she joked. 

“Oh, fuck you.” There was no malice in Andrew’s words as he rolled his eyes. 

“Love you, too.”

* * *

At about two and half miles in, the radio started to fizzle, the calming rock sharply interrupted by loud static. Andrew frowned and turned the radio knob in the hopes of fixing the static. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he muttered as he twisted the control knob. 

To no avail, it didn’t work, and the radio just kept cutting out until all that was left was the ear-grating screech of static. Brooklyn just sighed and turned it off. 

It was a lost cause. 

“Well, that’s just great. Now what?” the redhead asked. Brooklyn shrugged. 

Nothing happened for the next two miles, only her thoughts, as well as the occasional comment from Andrew, keeping the woman company. The more she drove, the denser the forest became, and the path became less prominent. It was obvious that no one had been this deep into the woods in quite a while. 

The headlights up ahead shone upon a large mound and both passengers cursed at the sight in front of them. A large tree had fallen over, blocking the way. 

With a groan, Brooklyn got out of her car and stared at the obstacle. There was no way around it and although her jeep was good for off-roading, the trunk was too tall for the vehicle to drive over. 

“Looks like we’ll be walking the rest of the way,” she called out to her friend as she opened the door. 

Andrew sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt. The GPS went off as Brooklyn opened the driver door. 

“Your destination is one mile straight ahead,” it droned. 

Brooklyn just rolled her eyes and shut off the small device. Two bags, one purple and one black, were nestled in the back seat. The woman picked up the purple while her friend grabbed the black one. She unzipped it and pulled out a camera from its protective case. It was her favorite camera, one she had to save up for months to be able to afford, but it was well worth it. 

The green-eyed woman fumbled with the device as she removed the key from the ignition and shut the door. The jeep beeped loudly as she pressed the lock key and the headlights gradually faded to black, leaving her and her friend with the faint beams of light shining through the leaves. 

“Maybe I should get the flashlight out. It’s gonna get dark soon,” Brooklyn thought. She dug around in one of the side pockets of her bag, praying that she didn’t leave the flashlight at home again. 

“Damn,” the brunette muttered. Andrew looked at her with a questioning gaze. 

“Something wrong?” the male asked. 

“Did you, uh, happen to grab the flashlights before we left?” 

The redhead frowned before he unzipped his bag and rummaged through it. He let out a triumphant shout as his hands wrapped around the metal cylinders, bringing them out. 

“Gotchya covered,” he said as he tossed one to Brooklyn. 

A relieved exhale escaped Brooklyn’s mouth as she caught it, and she slung the bag over her shoulder. She heaved herself over the fallen tree, the rough bark scraping her palms. Grass crunched under her feet as she landed on the other side of lumber, a few stray twigs snapping as well. Andrew followed closely behind her. 

The woman pocketed the light and she fumbled with the camera. With a press of a button, the recording device turned on and Brooklyn pressed record. 

The little red light blinked on the small screen as the green-eyed woman lifted the camera to point at the open path. 

“Hello, everybody!” she exclaimed aloud. Andrew snorted and a small part of her flared up with embarrassment at the awkwardness. She pushed it down and started to walk. “I’m Brooklyn and welcome back to another abandoned building exploration! Tonight, we’ve got another exciting location to explore!” 

The camera swept over the surrounding forest before it focused back to the trail. 

“I’m about two hours outside of Pontiac, Michigan, and tonight is the night that we explore a very interesting place. Well actually I’ll be doing this a bit differently  
because my usual partner, Benny, is sick and couldn’t make it this time, so we’ve got my other friend.” Brooklyn turned the camera to face Andrew. “Say hi, Andrew.” 

The redhead flashed a small smile and waved before the brunette turned the camera back to the surroundings. “I’ve gotten a few requests to do this one and since it’s close to Halloween, I thought now would be a good time to explore this place.” 

Around her, Brooklyn could faintly hear the crickets chirping away. “Tonight, we’re going to be exploring an abandoned facility of a company known as Carlton Chemical Studies,” she explained. “For those of you that don’t know about this place, I'll summarize it for you.” 

As the woman kept walking, a stray root caught on her foot, nearly making her trip. She righted herself quickly with a slight yelp, her cheeks flushing red at the noise. 

Andrew was snickering as Brooklyn cleared her throat and continued. “Carlton Chemical Studies was a chemical company that was established just as World War II started and ran smoothly up until the late nineties and early two thousands when the business started to decline and the facilities shut down one by one. From what I was able to find out, which was not much, the company was responsible for supplying several larger companies with chemicals used for their products, while some sources also claimed that the company worked with the government as well. 

“There’s not a lot of information about why the company shut down. Heck, I could barely find enough information about some of the abandoned places that I could explore. Only a few websites and news articles said something about multiple accidents occurring, possibly from lack of keeping up to code.” 

“The multiple incidents led to the company losing workers and eventually it shut its doors for good.” 

Up ahead the trees parted slightly, and Brooklyn rushed towards. A grin broke out on her face as she saw what was past the opening. Andrew raced behind her, shoving some branches out of his face as he caught up. 

It was a large, decrepit two-story building, with weathered gray walls making up the structure. Vegetation was crawling up the sides of the building, masking parts of the old walls while the glass of the remaining windows were yellowed with age. The grass around the open area stood tall, reaching just about Brooklyn’s knee. 

She carefully panned the camera around the scene, thankful that there was still some sunlight from the sunset lighting up the area. In all honesty, the shot was beautiful, giving an almost haunting look as the building was an echo of the past. 

The brunette made her way from the edge to the center of the field, her legs carrying her around the building while she desperately tried to take in the place from every angle possible. When she was satisfied with her results, the woman turned the camera towards herself once more. Andrew stood near the tree-line, watching his friend in silence. 

“Okay, guys. The sun’s going to set in about twenty minutes and then we’re going to go inside so we can get the real Halloween experience,” Brooklyn explained. Her friend started to make his way towards her. She then flashed the camera a sharp grin while giving it a cheeky wave. “Wish us luck.” 

The grin dropped from her face as she stopped the recording. The explorer slowly sat down in the grass while her eyes darted back to the building before looking away with a shudder. There was something about the place that gave her the creeps, a fact that shocked the woman. She had done explorations of buildings before and never had problems with it. But for some reason, this place just didn’t sit right with her. 

“You okay?” Andrew asked as he crouched down next to her. 

“Yeah, just a bit uneasy.” 

Andrew watched her for a moment before staring at the building 

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” Andrew commented. “Is it weird that I don’t hear any crickets? 

It was true. Despite hearing them not even ten minutes prior on the way to the building, there were no crickets chirping away in the glade. 

In fact, there weren’t any other animals making sounds in the area as well. 

“Creepy,” the woman sang. “I wonder why there’s nothing here? Could it be some sort of chemical is making them avoid this place?” 

Andrew shrugged, and the brunette pulled out her phone. There were less than five minutes left until sundown according to the clock. And also, according to her phone, there was no service. 

“Damn,” Brooklyn muttered. She raised the cell above her head and waved it in different positions. “Not even a single bar.” The brunette sighed and tucked it away again before waiting for the sun to dip past the horizon.

* * *

When the sun finally vanished and the sky was more purple than red, the female decided that it was time for them to head into the abandoned facility. Brooklyn switched the camera back on and started to record once more. She stood up and pulled Andrew up from his seated position with a grunt. 

“Alright, the sun has set and it’s time to explore!” she exclaimed as she made her way to the entrance. When Brooklyn got there, she frowned at the rusted chains keeping the door shut. “Well, shit. Guess I should’ve expected that.” 

Andrew shooed Brooklyn to the side before stepping up to give the chains an experimental tug. It refused to even budge in the slightest. Brooklyn took a step back and scratched the back of her head while she examined the building again, her friend doing the same. 

A few feet away from the door, partially obscured by the vines, was a window that was shattered in. There were still some jagged pieces lining the edges of the opening, but it was still big enough for Brooklyn to fit through. The woman picked up a stray stick and poked at the remaining yellowed glass to knock it away from the edge. When she was satisfied with her work, the explorer gently maneuvered her way through the window, the glass crunching under her feet as she landed inside. 

Brooklyn removed the flashlight from her pocket and clicked it on, revealing the inside of the building. 

The interior’s condition was as bad as the exterior of the building. The paint on the walls was chipped and peeling away in certain spots while the intact parts were stained with dirt. Dust covered the tiled floor, and some furniture was strewn about the lobby. 

Brooklyn raised her camera and panned it over the room. “Looks like they didn’t completely empty this place during the shutdown,” she observed “I don’t know if we’ll find anything special besides some old furniture, but maybe we will.” 

The pair made their way down the hall that branched off from the lobby and was greeted by many doors lining each wall. Making their way to the nearest door, Brooklyn cautiously opened it and flashed the flashlight inside. 

“Well that’s disappointing,” Andrew commented at the state of the nearest room. It was absolutely empty. 

The next few rooms yielded the same result. The only things inside were the peeling walls and dusty floors. 

“Note to self, edit these rooms out,” Brooklyn muttered as she started to open the next door. Her heart was starting to sink with each empty room, and worry was starting to build as she realized how much time she was wasting. “You know, I'm starting to think this exploration was a bu- oh hey, something’s actually here.” 

The woman’s heart jumped with joy as she was greeted with what appeared to be an office instead of another generic, empty room. An oak desk sat at the very back of the room while a few filing cabinets stood nearby. 

Brooklyn immediately made her way to filing cabinets in the hopes of finding something interesting while Andrew went to the desk. The first two opened with relative ease, the metal drawers holding nothing but dead insects, much to the woman’s disgust. The last filing cabinet, on the other hand, was not as willing to open. Almost all the drawers opened except the bottom one, which stubbornly remained lock. 

“Come on,” Brooklyn muttered as she gave the drawer handle a harsh tug. 

No such luck. 

It still refused to open no matter how much force she applied to it. 

With a frustrated growl, the green-eyed woman kicked the locked drawer as hard as she could, the resulting clang echoing off the walls. 

Surprisingly, that worked. The harsh kick broke the drawer’s lock, allowing the compartment to spring open. 

“Huh,” Andrew said as he stared at the drawer. 

Brooklyn blinked at the opened drawer. “I did not expect that to happen.” 

At the bottom of the drawer was a sticky note with something written on it in pen. Brooklyn plucked it out of the cabinet and held it up to the camera. 

“Remember, one-six-seven-three-six-zero,” the brunette read out. “The hell is this?” 

The note was shoved into her pocket as the woman stood and made her way to the desk. 

"Anything in the desk?” Brooklyn asked Andrew. 

The male shook his head and Brooklyn hung her head in disappointment. 

Suddenly, an idea formed in her mind. 

_“Hollywood, don’t fail me now,”_ she thought. 

Her hand traced the underneath of the desk until she felt a slight indentation. The woman’s green eyes widened as she pressed it and heard a slight click. A shuffling sound could be heard behind her, and when Brooklyn turned, she saw a section of the wall had lifted to reveal a keypad underneath. 

“Holy shit, that actually worked,” Andrew murmured. 

The digital screen on the keypad blinked as it waited for numbers to be punched in. Brooklyn hesitantly raised her hand and typed in the numbers from the sticky  
note. There was a second of silence before the keypad blinked green and beeped twice. 

The wall next to the keypad slid up, revealing a staircase hidden behind it, descending into a dark hole. Andrew shined his light down the hole but there didn’t appear to be an end in sight. 

There was a part of her screaming to turn around as she took a step into the darkness of the staircase; a part of her telling just to run away from the building and never look back. 

But Brooklyn was never one to run. 

With a flashlight in one hand, her camera in the other, and Andrew behind her, Brooklyn started her descent down the creaky stairs.

* * *

There was no telling how long Brooklyn had been going down in the mysterious passage, and there was no way to tell when it ended. All she could see around her were the wooden stairs that her flashlight shined upon. Andrew was behind her, his flashlight dancing around the narrow passage as he searched the surroundings. 

The monotony of the way down slowly made Brooklyn zone out, her mind wandering as she continued to climb down. Her eyes would follow the dancing beam of light that radiated from her flashlight while her mind tried to rationalize the reason behind the strange pathway. 

She didn’t even notice the step caving under her until it was too late. 

Brooklyn shrieked as she lost her balance. 

“Brooklyn!” Andrew shouted. The male tried to grab his friend’s hand. 

Try as he might, he failed. 

Brooklyn sunk through the wooden stairs, her hands just missing Andrew’s. His yells permeated the air, frantic as Brooklyn fell. 

Down, down, down she went. 

Until her back collided with the floor and her mind slowly slipped away.

* * *

Brooklyn’s hand was tingling when she woke up. Her eyes cracked open, the world around her blurry. The brunette blinked a few times, watching as her sight gradually began to refocus. 

When she was able to see properly, the explorer peered down at her hand to see what was causing the tingling sensation. And then she yelped at what it was. 

A centipede. 

The woman frantically brushed the bug off her hand, desperate to rid herself of the unholy bug. 

She always hated those damn things. Too many legs. 

When the insect was gone, Brooklyn finally allowed herself to look around at her surroundings. 

The place she was in now was completely different from the building she was in up on the surface. 

“Where am I?” the woman whispered. 

She was on a set of stairs, pieces of rotted wood surrounding her. Her camera laid a few feet away, and Brooklyn picked it up. A quick scan of the device revealed it 

was somehow intact, only some scratches and chips marring the object. It went straight into her bag without a second thought. 

A groan could be heard behind Brooklyn, and she turned to find Andrew slowly crawling his way through a pile of wood. 

“Holy shit, Andrew!” Brooklyn scrambled over to her friend, hands curling around the male and dragging him out. “Are you okay? What happened?” 

Andrew grunted as he pushed the brunette away. “I’m fine. The flight of stairs we were on collapsed under me right after you fell.” He glanced back at the set of stairs and rubble. “Looks like we’ll have to find another way out.” 

Brooklyn looked towards the bottom of the stairs. “There's a door down there,” she observed. 

“Looks like that’s our exit. Help me up?” 

The female groaned as she gently pushed herself off the ground, her back screaming at her as she pulled up her friend. Together, they staggered over and lifted the  
heavy handle of the door, both groaning as they did so. 

The door led out into a hallway that had seen better days. Small lights that laid close to the ground lit up the hall, just barely enough for the pair to see. 

The entire place was in a state of disarray. 

“What the hell happened here?” Brooklyn asked as she hobbled out of the room. 

“I don’t know,” Andrew murmured. “Whatever it was, it wasn’t good.” 

Papers and lab carts littered the floors, scattered haphazardly in every direction. The walls were destroyed, multiple round holes that looked suspiciously like bullet holes were dispersed randomly as well as what looked like slashes running through the paint. Brown stains were everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, and somehow on the ceiling. 

“Is that blood?” Brooklyn questioned as she leaned down to examine it further. 

The stains were old and faded, but there was no doubt about it. 

It was blood that scattered the corridor. 

A series of ‘what the fuck’ ran through the woman’s mind as she started to back away from the dried blood stains only to freeze at the sound of clicking that echoed down the corridor. 

“Shit,” Andrew whispered. “Hide behind the cart! Quickly!” 

Brooklyn’s heart began to beat fast, and her breathing quickened to short gasps as she dashed over to one of the abandoned carts and crouched behind it, Andrew sliding up behind her. Her head hesitantly peeked out from the edge and her eyes widened. 

They weren’t alone. 

At the end of the hall, there was a towering, dark figure ducking through the doorway, its large hands gripping each side of the entrance as it ducked down. The creature’s body was tall, easily rivaling eight feet as well as thin, black skin stretching over the bones of the beast. The oval-shaped head was swiveling around, making quiet clicks and snarls at it searched the hall. Brooklyn could see four blue slits glowing on the smooth face from where she hid. 

A hand clamped around the collar of Brooklyn’s shirt, and she was tugged down harshly just as the creature snapped its head toward her hiding spot. Andrew clamped a hand over the brunette’s mouth, and the two stilled as they heard the clicks. 

After what felt like an eternity, they could hear the clicking gradually grow softer as the monster left. 

The hand lifted and a shaky exhale rushed out of Brooklyn’s mouth as she relaxed, her muscles calming as she crawled out of her hiding spot. The adrenaline in her veins started fading away, leaving her whole body to shake as she stood up. 

“What was that thing?” Andrew asked. 

Brooklyn shook her head. “I-I don’t know. Whatever it was, I don’t think it’s friendly. We need to get out of here, fast.” 

Andrew nodded. “Agreed. Let’s go down the other way. Less of chance of us running into Mr. Tall-and-Freaky.” 

The pair advanced towards the opposite end, taking great care to make as little noise as possible. 

The exit at the other end of the hall led to three more halls, each branching off into different directions while various colored lines were painted on the floor. Left was red, middle was orange, and right was yellow. 

“This place is a freaking labyrinth!” Andrew whispered loudly. “How the hell are we supposed to find our way out of here?!”  
Brooklyn stared at the paths. She lifted a finger and pointed to the one on the left. 

“Eenie, meenie, minie-” she muttered. A slap to the back of her head made her stop. 

“Now is not the time to play games, Lyn!” Andrew said frantically. “I say we go to the right.” 

Andrew tugged the brunette towards the right hall, much to her annoyance. 

Several doors greeted the pair, some smashed or dented in while others remained unharmed but locked. 

“Looks like these were some sort of labs or holding cells,” he remarked as he peered into one of the rooms that had its door smashed in. 

Brooklyn kept moving forward. “I’m less interested in what those rooms are and more interested in a way out, Andrew. I don’t want to stick around and find out if that thing we saw back there is friendly.” She pushed on a door, nearly falling on her face when it opened, and then pointed her light inside. 

The room inside was a small office, not unlike the one that existed on the surface. A small potted plant sat on one of the two desks that occupied the room, its leaves dried and dead. Files were also scattered around the room, yellowed papers peeking out of the folders, 

Andrew made his way to the desk without the plant, taking note of the large box that sat on top. 

“Hey, Lyn. Over here. I think I found a tape recorder,” he said. 

The brunette made her way over to the device, watching as her friend hit the play button. A male voice started to drone out of the speakers. 

_“Today March 5th, 1996. This is Doctor Vist reporting the progress of the removal of the test subjects for the Contained Creature Studies. Due to too many ‘incidents’ at sister facilities, the government has mandated that C.C.S. shut down Carlton Chemical Studies and that all subjects are to be handed over to a branch of the military.”_

_“In regard to the test subjects, almost all of them have successfully relocated to the new facilities. Only a few still need to be transferred over, something that will take time due to their volatile nature._

_“The only test subject I have concerns for is C.C.S. 2583- 3937. Subject 258-”_

A second male voice cut in to the recording, slightly distant. 

_“Just call the damn thing Blue Eyes, Vist! Ain’t nobody going to remember that ridiculous name they gave it!”_ the second voice shouted. 

An annoyed exhale crackled through the speaker. _“Fine. Blue Eyes, as everyone decided to call it, is my only concern when it comes to the transfer. The creature in question has an exceedingly hostile temperament. Several workers have reported being attacked during feeding, many of those reporters coming out with a range of injuries. More information can be found in Blue Eyes’ casefile, located in the records room in the red wing. Several others have come up with different methods of removal and we’re going to attempt Doctor West’s idea as soon as the last subject is relocated. Hopefully nothing will go wrong.”_

The recording stopped playing, leaving Andrew and Brooklyn in silence. 

“Well looks like that hope wasn’t enough,” Andrew muttered. “But Blue Eyes, huh? Think it was that thing we saw earlier? Its eyes were blue.” 

The brunette rubbed her forehead. “I don’t know, Andrew. More than likely. I’m less concerned with identifying it and more concerned with the fact that the recording said that that thing’s temperament is “‘exceedingly hostile!’” Brooklyn’s mind raced with wild thoughts as she thought back to the tall creature. 

If that thing was what the man in the recording spoke about, then they were screwed. 

A hand fell on Brooklyn’s shoulder and she looked up to see the comforting face of her friend. 

“Calm down,” the redhead reassured. “We’ll get out of this. What’s the worst that could happen?” 

Clicks and snarls echoed in the hall. 

Right outside the door. 

“Andrew,” Brooklyn whispered. “If we survive this, I’m going to fucking kill you for saying that.” 

“That’s fair.” Andrew’s voice shook as he spoke. 

The pair crouched behind the desk, listening to the clicks. There were several thuds as the creature pounded on the door, the metal groaning under the force. The monster gave an ungodly shriek as it struck the metal barrier. Brooklyn clung to Andrew, bracing herself for when the door would collapse. 

There was another thud before the shrieking stopped. A snarl echoed the halls before the sound of shuffling started. 

Andrew covered his flashlight so only enough light would illuminate his face. 

“It’s waiting for us,” he mouthed. He then pointed the light to something that was on the other side of the room. Brooklyn glanced over and saw a vent high on the wall that was just big enough for them to fit in. She looked back to see Andrew placing a finger to his lips. 

The male stood up, tugging his friend with him. Together, they slowly crept towards the vent, feet barely making a sound as they moved. 

Andrew got there first and pulled out a switch. He stood on the desk and started to twist the screws with the blade. The male was quick with removing the screws, and slowly pried the metal grate away, the metal screeching slightly as it was removed. 

The monster no doubt heard the metallic screech, its shrieks and snarls resuming with renewed vigor. 

Andrew motioned for Brooklyn to go first and she obeyed. The vent was a tight fit, but it was still big enough for her to maneuver her way forward. Andrew followed, replacing the grate where it was just as the door started to cave. The male frantically motioned her to move and she did, the vent clanging as she shifted forward. 

Behind her, there was a loud deafening bang as the door to the office caved and the monster’s shrieks became earsplitting as it entered. Andrew grabbed Brooklyn’s ankle making her freeze as they both waited. 

The shrieking continued for a few seconds before it died out and only the panting breath of the monster could be heard. Again, shuffling could be heard, and the monster slowly walked out of the room, angry snarls and clicks starting back up as it exited. 

The duo waited for a few minutes, Andrew gently releasing his hand once he felt it was safe. Together, they maneuvered their way through the vents, occasionally checking through the grates they came across to mark their progress. There were a few times that the pair was forced to pause as the sounds of the monster returned before it eventually left. 

A few twists and turns later, Brooklyn had paused outside of a grate that lead to a room full of filing cabinets. 

“Andrew, I think this is it,” the female said. “I’m gonna kick it open.” 

“Go for it.” 

The brunette raised her foot, slamming it against the barrier with all her might, a feeling of satisfaction coursing through her when the grate popped off. It clattered to the floor and Brooklyn dropped down with Andrew following behind her. They each moved to the filing cabinets, glancing at the labels. 

“Thousand and two hundred, two thousand and three hundred- two thousand and five hundred!” Andrew said. He pulled out the drawer, a hand skimming over the many folders before he grabbed the correct one. 

Inside were photos of the creature that was in the hall as well as several papers. 

“Shit,” Brooklyn muttered. “That’s the thing in the hallway.” 

Andrew nodded while his eyes roamed over the papers. The brunette peeked over his shoulder, her heart plummeting as she read it’s contents.

>   
>  C.C.S. 2583 -3937  
>  Code Name: Blue Eyes  
>  ORIGINS: Unknown TEMPERAMENT: Hostile GENDER: Unknown  
>  CHARACTERISTICS: Eight feet Tall. Four blue eyes. Black skin. Clawed hands. Sharp teeth. Mouth is hidden for most of time unless shrieking or eating (Note: mouth is hidden by face, which lifts slightly while jaw unhinges for mouth to be used). Often snarls and clicks. Often bipedal but will resort to using all fours when attacking.  
>  MEALS: Meat only, prefers live prey  
>  ABILITIES: Extremely fast. Sharp claws. Toughened skin (strong enough to reflect bullets). High-pitched screech. Razor-sharp teeth. Enhanced hearing.  
>  WEAKNESSES: The only known soft-spot is inside mouth or eyes, which are protected heavily. Otherwise unknown.  
>  TURN TO PAGE 4 FOR INFORMATION PERTAINING TO LOCKDOWN PROCEDURES  
>  Something else was scribbled at the bottom of the page rather hastily.  
>  WARNING: DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES ALLOW SUBJECT’S BLOOD TO  
> 

Whatever else was meant to be written was illegible due to what appeared to be blood.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Brooklyn muttered hysterically. She began to pace back and forth. “This thing is a tank! We’re so fucked!” 

Andrew shushed her. “There’s something about lockdown procedures that could probably help us, he said as he turned the page. “In case of escape, all exits except the elevator are to be locked down. Personnel on the surface will still be able to use codes to enter, but once doors shut, no codes will be able to override locks until lockdown is over,” he recited. 

“Oh wonderful!” Brooklyn snarked. “There is a way out! Except that elevator more than likely doesn’t have any power! All we have are these dingy emergency lights that are still on somehow!” 

Andrew smacked her upside the head, making the woman stop her panicking. “Will you shut up and let me continue?” 

Brooklyn stopped and crossed her arms, waving a hand for Andrew to go on. 

The redhead rolled his eyes. “The elevator in question is a crank elevator, jackass. It doesn’t rely on power.” 

A soft ‘huh’ escaped Brooklyn which Andrew ignored as he continued. “In the scenario that Subject 2583- 3937 were to escape, it is highly recommended that a sound close or above to ten thousand hertz were to be played as loud as possible as it has been noted that high frequencies will stun the subject long enough to escape.” 

“That’s great and all, but where can we find something that plays a really high pitch?” Brooklyn asked. 

The male dragged a finger down the page while he silently mouthed the words on the page. “Says that there’s devices specifically for Blue Eyes located in the purple wing and the crank elevator is in the green wing. There’s also supposed to be a key to open the elevator in the purple wing as well.” 

Brooklyn’s mind went back to the color-coded wings. “But that doesn’t exist. All we saw were the red, orange, and yellow wings.” 

Andrew cringed. “I may have an idea where that is.” 

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow. “Really?” 

The male nodded again. “Remember when we first got here, and Blue Eyes was at the other end of the hall?” 

“Yeah, but what does that-” Brooklyn stopped as the gears in her head started to turn. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. Andrew please tell me you’re joking,” she begged. “Please.”  
Andrew shook his head. “It’s either that or we die down here, Lyn.”

* * *

Brooklyn was silently cursing every god she knew in her head as she crawled behind Andrew in the vents.  
_“Is this karma coming to bite me in the ass for all the stuff I’ve done in the past?”_ she thought bitterly. _“All I wanted to do was explore some cool stuff, not get hunted by a monster in a decaying secret facility!”_

Up ahead, Andrew cursed, just loud enough for Brooklyn to hear. 

“What? What’s wrong?” she asked. 

Andrew tilted his body to the side for Brooklyn to see what the problem was. 

“Fuck.” 

The way in front of Andrew had collapsed, making it impossible to go further. 

“Looks like we’ll have to use the halls for now,” he muttered. 

There was a grate to the male’s left which he kicked open and crawled out of. The brunette leapt out after him, stumbling as her feet hit the floor. Andrew’s hands clamped onto Brooklyn’s shoulders in order to steady her. Once she knew she was stable, she patted her friend’s shoulder in thanks. 

“Alright, let’s find the weapons room,” Brooklyn stated. She scanned the halls and the doors before her. “Uh, Andrew. Where exactly are we?” 

Andrew flashed his light towards the ground to reveal a blue line on the floor. 

“Blue wing,” he stated. “The purple wing should be the next one over.” 

The pair started to walk forward, hope starting to blossom in them at the prospect of freedom. They just needed to get the speakers to play the frequencies and they  
could easily leave the whole nightmare behind. 

Or at least that would’ve been the case if the clicking hadn’t started up. 

Both humans froze at the realization of where the sound originated. Brooklyn cringed, mentally bracing herself as she carefully raised the flashlight to the ceiling. 

There, attached to the ceiling with its claws digging into the metal, was Subject 2583- 3937. 

Blue Eyes. 

There was a moment of silence before all hell broke loose. 

The bottom part of Blue Eyes’ face lifted away, and the bottom jaw unhinged to reveal rows upon rows of jagged teeth as it let out that damning shriek. The shrill noise bounced off the walls, the metal amplifying the sound as it launched itself at the duo. 

The two screamed and launched themselves in opposite directions to avoid the attack. Brooklyn collided with the wall while Andrew rolled further away. From her spot on the ground, the brunette could see Blue Eyes slowly stalk towards her friend. The male stumbled to his feet, switch blade held in hand as he backed against the wall by the creature. He swiped at the clawed hand that tried to grab him, angering the monster. 

Blue Eyes’ arm swung at Andrew, knocking him down. The knife clattered to the ground, sliding towards Brooklyn. She grabbed it and looked back up to see the beast holding Andrew in both its hands, jaw unhinged. 

Time seemed to slow down as the green-eyed woman watched the monster’s mouth clamped down onto the junction of her friend’s shoulder and neck, a sickening crunch ringing through the air. Andrew let out a pained yell as he struggled in the grip. 

“HEY!” Brooklyn shouted. She rose from her spot, knife gripped tightly in her hand as she stared at Blue Eyes. She watched as it released its bite and turned its head toward her, mouth stained red with Andrew’s blood. 

Brooklyn raised the arm with the knife and threw it at Blue Eyes. It sailed through the air before it embedded itself straight into one of the blue eyes, sinking in to the hilt. 

Blue Eyes let out another shriek, almost sounding pained, as it let go of the male and backed away while it clawed at the weapon in its eye. Andrew collapsed to the ground with a grunt, hand closing around the wound. Brooklyn rushed over and helped her friend up, throwing the uninjured arm over her shoulder as she practically dragged him away from the screaming monster. 

Despite the heavy weight that came from supporting the redhead, Brooklyn pushed on. Her feet moved quickly as she proceeded towards the purple wing, the stench of blood filling the air. She glanced down to see Andrew was pale, body shaking as he tried to stop the flow. 

“C’mon Andrew, we’re almost there,” she encouraged. “Just hold on for a little bit longer.” 

Andrew just coughed, blood dribbling down his chin. 

The brunette nearly cried in relief as the room with the words ‘WEAPONS ROOM’ engraved into the door came into view. She sped over to it and heaved the metal  
handle up, the door thankfully unlocked. She dragged Andrew inside and propped him up against the wall before she went back to shut the door. Turning back to her friend, Brooklyn could see the blood that soaked through his shirt. His head was slumped forward, and the heavy gasps could be heard from her spot. She rushed over to Andrew and knelt next to him. 

“Hey, Andrew. C’mon don’t black out on me now.” The brunette lightly slapped his cheeks, watching as brown eyes cracked open and stared at her. Andrew shook his head and started to close his eyes again. 

“Leave me,” he whispered quietly. The brunette nearly missed the words that came out of his mouth. 

“No,” the woman replied. She shook her head as she lifted his face. Andrew’s eyes peeked open again, and Brooklyn could feel the sting of tears gathering in her own. 

“I’m not leaving you. I-I can patch you up. I’m sure this place has a first aid kit or something that I can use until we get you somewhere safe.” 

Andrew shook his head. “Don’t bother. Thing got ‘n artery I th’nk,” he slurred. “Feelin’ woozy. Too much blood lost. Not worth ‘t.” 

Brooklyn shook her head, the tears now flowing down her face. “Don’t do this to me, Andrew. Don’t you dare die on me. I’m the one who got us into this mess and I’m going to get us both out, you hear me?” 

Andrew laughed softly. “It’s okay. Don’t blame yourself.” His eyes shut again, and his head fell forward. “Get out of here ‘nd warn others. Don’t let tha’ thing get out.” 

Andrew let out a shaky exhale before he went limp. 

“A-Andrew?” Brooklyn shook the uninjured shoulder. “Wake up, Andrew. C’mon this isn’t funny.” 

There wasn’t another breath from Andrew. 

A sob escaped the woman’s mouth as she wrapped her arms around the body of her friend. She rocked back and forth, a stream of words spilling out her mouth, switching between begging for forgiveness and apologizing over and over. 

“I’m so sorry, Andrew,” she murmured as she gently placed his body on the floor. “I swear to you, I'll get out of here.” 

The brunette got up and stumbled over to a locker, flashlight in hand. There was a machete in there, probably to use on another creature, but she grabbed it anyway before moving onto the next. There was a set of keys in the next and Brooklyn pocketed them before she found the locker she was looking for. 

Inside, there was a small box the size of a walkie-talkie. It was gray and a large portion of it was dedicated to the speaker. Two knobs sat at the bottom of the front, one labeled volume while the other was labeled power. The brunette eagerly turned the power button only to be greeted with silence. 

“Are you kidding me?” she growled. She slapped the thing with her hand, but nothing happened. Turning it over revealed a slide compartment, and opening it revealed a spot for batteries. “Who the hell was the moron that didn’t put batteries in this damn thing?!” 

The brunette searched the room only to realize that there was not a single battery to be found. She swore and was about to throw the thing before she stopped. She held up the flashlight that was in her other hand and looked between the two as an idea came into mind. The flashlight was unscrewed and the batteries inside were popped out. Brooklyn stuck them into the machine and was immediately greeted with a high-pitched ringing spewing out from the speakers. She switched it off and staggered over to the door, taking great care to not look at the corpse on the floor. 

The door was opened, and Brooklyn slipped out, one hand gripping the machete while the other held what she dubbed the screeching box. She followed the faint emergency lights lining the floor back to area where the halls branched off. 

It was quiet. 

Too quiet. 

The woman trekked over to the entrance of the green wing, only to be tackled by Blue Eyes right as she passed the doorway. She groaned and rolled over, facing the thing that had been terrorizing her for the last few hours. 

And it was pissed. 

Glowing blue blood leaked out of the empty socket. Brooklyn grimaced drops of blood dripped onto her face, some of it slipping its way into her mouth. The monster’s teeth gnashed close to her face, the snarls coming out even deeper than before. 

Brooklyn’s hands fumbled blindly with the screeching box until the machine started to play the high-pitched squeals. 

The effect was instantaneous, Blue Eyes rearing back with a howl as the high frequency assaulted its ears. The black hands went to the side of its head, clawing into the skin as the sound played. It stood up and stumbled back from the woman. Brooklyn spat out the blue blood as she stood up, the bitter taste tingling in the back of her throat. 

“YOU LIKE THAT, ASSHOLE?” she shouted. She raised the box to the creature as it lowered itself on all fours. A hiss escaped its mouth as it crouched away from the device. “THIS IS FOR ANDREW, YOU BASTARD!” 

The monster suddenly lunged forward, teeth bared at the woman. She only had a split second to raise the machete to face the incoming creature. 

There was a sickening thunk as the blade pierced the inside of Blue Eyes’ mouth. The blade went straight to the back of the throat and through the neck. More blood splattered over Brooklyn as the creature twitched before it went limp and dropped to the ground. 

Brooklyn panted, dragging a hand over her face. She spat again, the taste of the monster’s blood lingering on her tongue. The blade was tugged out of the corpse, the blue blood glowing in the dark. She then hobbled through the green wing, her body on autopilot as she numbly fished the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the  
room to the elevator. 

The elevator itself was unimpressive. It was an older type, the kind with the metal gates, and not very large. 

But it was a way out. 

Brooklyn walked over to the gate, shaky hands pulling it open for her to enter. She shut the barrier and turned to the crank, gripping the metal handle. 

_“Please, for the love of god, let this work,”_ she thought. 

The woman heaved with all her might and the handle slowly started to turn, the gears clicking loudly as she turned the crank. 

Slowly, but surely, the elevator began to ascend. With each passing minute, the brunette’s heart began to beat with joy as the lab below her grew further away. 

Suddenly, the elevator came to a stop, the top clanging against something. Brooklyn pulled the gate back and felt against the wall, her hand hitting what felt like a handle. She pulled the handle to the left, watching as the wall slid away to reveal the first floor of Carlton Chemical Studies. 

The woman let out a relieved laugh, stumbling out of the elevator and falling to her hands and knees. A few tears escaped her eyes as she devolved into hysterical laughter. 

She was free! 

A sudden click sounded above Brooklyn, and she froze as black boots appeared in her field of vision. She slowly raised her head only to come face to face with a gun held by a figure in black riot gear. 

“Don’t move,” the stranger ordered. 

Multiple people dressed in riot gear exited the rooms in the hallway and started to approach her as if she were a rabid animal. 

A hand grabbed a fistful of Brooklyn’s hair, pulling her head back. She yelped at the feeling of some of her hair being yanked out and clawed at the hand in her hair. There was a sharp prick in her neck, and the woman turned her head to the side to see the man that first appeared was holding an empty syringe. The world around her began to grow fuzzy and she slumped over onto her side. Her limbs began to grow heavy, and the brunette’s eyes gradually began to close as she started to succumb to whatever drugs she was injected with.

* * *

Waking up felt like awful. 

That was the first thing Brooklyn realized. 

Her entire body was heavy and ached, feeling as if someone replaced her blood with lead while her thoughts were muddled and fuzzy at best. Her eyes were practically glued shut and she had to use her hands to pry them open. 

When she was able to see, the woman could tell that something was wrong immediately. 

The room she was in was completely white and sterile, only a cot and toilet were placed in the room. A window was on the wall to her right. She could see several  
people meandering about in the other room, paying no heed to her. 

The brunette swung her legs to the edge of the bed and staggered over to the window. She slapped a hand to it, making several people on the other side jump. One of them, a balding man close probably in his late fifties, hurried over to a microphone and spoke. 

_“Ah, you’re awake. Can you understand me?”_ the man asked. His voice was strangely familiar. 

Brooklyn’s brain took a minute to process the words, but she eventually nodded while she watched the man. His face lit up in excitement as he continued. 

_“My name is Doctor Vist and you are a part of a unique program, Subject 47336-3937.”_

Brooklyn blinked before her mind finally made the connection. She opened her mouth to talk, but only a slight croak escaped her throat. She cleared her throat and tried again. 

_**“I...know...you,”**_ the woman said. She jerked back at how her voice rasped, taking an almost inhuman quality. 

Doctor Vist looked as if someone told him he just won the lottery as he watched Brooklyn speak. _“So, you can talk! That’s wonderful! Tell me, how do you feel?”_

Pain shot through Brooklyn’s spine, and she hunched over as she braced herself against the window. _**“Where...am...I?”**_

_“I’m afraid I can’t divulge that information, but I will say that you are perfectly safe as long as you cooperate with us.”_

Brooklyn gasped as another wave of pain coursed through her. _**“Blue...Eyes..”**_

Doctor Vist gave a saddened hum. _“Yes. Unfortunately, Subject 2583- 3937, or Blue Eyes as you call him, was terminated in that nasty little spat you had with him. But that doesn’t matter now that we have you! I must thank you, in all honesty! You helped prove a theory I have had ever since I started to study Blue Eyes!”_

The pain finally passed, and Brooklyn stared back at the man. _ **“I...don’t...understand...”**_

_“Well that’s simple, Subject 47336-3937! You helped me prove that the creation of subject 2583- 3937 was through the ingestion of its blood. Although I was a bit surprised by the eye color.”_

_**“W-What?”** _

_“Here, have a look!”_ The doctor pressed a button on the control panel and the window frosted over to make a mirror. Brooklyn reared back in shock at the sight in front of her. 

Half of her face was mottled with blackened flesh, rough and hard when she ran a finger over it. She paused when she noticed how her hands had elongated, the tips sharpening into points that were stained black as well. When her tongue ran over her teeth, she could feel the sharpened points of her teeth. The woman’s eyes flashed back to the mirror. 

Her eyes were fully green and narrowed into slits. 

Just like the creature in the underground lab. 

Brooklyn shrieked and stumbled back, falling over as she moved.  
_“Oh, there’s no need to be so scared, Subject 47336-3937! You are going to be the start of something great once this is over.”_

_**“Stop calling me that! Let me GO!”**_ she shouted. She stood and marched over to the glass, raising both of her arms down onto the glass. _**“I won’t be your test subject!”**_

Vist gave a slight chuckle. _“Oh, I’m afraid that’s where you’re wrong. You see, you are considered a dangerous specimen due to your exposure and mutation. And as such, by the orders of the military, you are to be contained and studied until further notice, Subject 47336-3937.”_

Brooklyn smashed her hands against the glass again. _ **“I. Am. Not. A. Test. Subject. My name is Brooklyn Sherringham, not Subject 473-whatever!”**_

A chime echoed from the speakers and Doctor Vist sighed in annoyance. _“I’m afraid that was the lights out bell. We’ll have to continue this conversation another time, Subject 47336-3937._

_“Goodnight, Subject 4733- actually, I'll just take a page out of my colleague’s book for once. Repeating these numbers can get quite annoying._

_“Goodnight, Green Eyes.”_

The microphone clicked off. 

Brooklyn shrieked and pounded on the glass. 

And pounded. 

And pounded. 

And kept pounding even after the lights went out. 

Nobody ever came.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Thoughts? Feedback? I'm considering making this into a series since I have several character sketch designs and ideas that would be fun to play around with.  
> Let me know if there's any mistakes and I'll be sure to fix them! Also, let me know if you want this to be a series by leaving a comment down below!
> 
> Until next time!  
> ~Blue_lotus :D


End file.
